No Title YET
by Amaya73
Summary: Hello, my name is Ayumi Nakamura. This is my story. Review and I will return the favor!


**A/N: Hello! I know, I know. Another story! Goodness. I can't remember how I got this idea but it came to me awhile ago and I decide I wanted to see what people thought about it! Please review I will return the favor! And check out my other stories, including the new and improved Alexis Perez! No more scripts! YaY!**

The town clock tower struck eleven. The night was cool and became, once again, silent; the only noise was the drone of the interstate close by. The roads were wet from the downpour that had occurred only a few hours before, the drains almost overflowing, water was still flowing along the streets. A few blocks away was Star Street, the houses on the street were all the same, the people on the street, also all the same. The street was totally deserted, not even a neighborhood dog or cat was wondering around. Suddenly, various streetlamps began to flicker and the silence was broken, by a faint noise but then broke into a loud racket.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" A brown-eyed girl with mascara running down her face, her black hair a mess, hurled the front door of a brick house open, carrying a big trunk in one hand and an empty owl cage in the other.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" A woman stormed out after the girl, who was already half way down the block. The girl turned around and looked at the woman.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl spun around and sped down the street.

"IF YOU LEAVE I'M NOT LETTING YOU BACK!" The woman had stopped and one or two people were watching the unusual commotion out their windows, abruptly awoken from their slumber.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I'M NOT COMING BACK!" The girl kept walking.

"WELL….WELL…I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" The woman dashed back into the house.

_Oh shit._

The girl began sprinting down the street and took a sharp turn into a desolate park. She struggled with the heavy trunk and the bulky cage but managed to make it to a dark alleyway. She kept dashing from alleyway to alleyway, hoping that she wouldn't be seen. She checked the street and ran across; as she looked back she saw a police car go by. Not wanting to take any chances she rushed into a busted window of a vacant house.

"Now what?" She put her trunk down and sat on it, trying to catch her breathe.

The girl was known around the town as Ayumi Smith, but her real last name, as she saw it anyway, was Nakamura. Her parents, who had just moved from Japan to England, had died when she was only five years old, no one knows exactly how. She was put into an orphanage and then was adopted by Sandra Smith. Ayumi loathed her from the start. Sandra required her to call her mom or m'am and made her always introduce herself as Ayumi Smith, although she never legally changed her name. She often said nasty things about Ayumi's parents. Ayumi had to every chore thinkable and was sometimes beaten when Sandra thought she had done a bad job. She often had to sneak out late at night just to get some fresh air because Ms. Smith never let her out. Sandra feared that Ayumi would talk to the neighbors and that they would find her strange. Ms. Smith didn't want people to know what Ayumi really was, a witch. Just like every eleven year old that went to Hogwarts, Ayumi got a letter from the school. She still had it, she kept it with all her other mementos, including a ring she had taken before the social services got her. Ms. Smith was appalled by the discovery and tore up the first letter. More and more letters began to come, eventually, since she didn't want the neighbors to think that she was abnormal from all the owls outside the house, she gave a letter to Ayumi. Ayumi was curious as to what the letter was. When she opened she was overcome with happiness, she would finally be able to leave. At first, Ms. Smith was totally against it, but she decided, for unknown reasons to Ayumi, that she could go. She loved Hogwarts and her house, Slytherin.

"What the am I supposed to do now?" I looked around the dark, dust filled room.

"And where's Mimiko?" Mimiko is my black owl that I bought the year before. I gazed out a grimy window.

_Where to now? _

I sighed as I watched the virtually bare street.

_I guess I'll just wait for Mimiko to come back. I have about a week tell school starts….What am I going to do?_

I walked back and opened my trunk.

"Where the bloody hell is that parchment?" I said to myself as I rummaged through my things. It took me a few minutes but I finally found parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. But, the parchment was only about six inches long, the quill was partially broken, and the inkwell was just about out of ink.

_Naturally. _I sighed and placed the parchment on the trunk.

"Lumos." I held my wand up over the paper.

_**Zabini**_

_**Ran away and staying in abandoned house. Help or else I'll kick your…**_

_**Yumi**_

I carefully tore the parchment, folded the note and wrote 'Zabini' on the front. I wrote two more, identical to it, but started it off with 'Malfoy' and 'Lee' instead. I folded both letters and walked over to the broken window. I attempted to whistle but as only my closest friends know, I can't whistle, I don't know why but I just can't. I gave up after several tries.

"MIIIMIIIKOOO! MIIIMIIIKOO!" My voice cut through the frigid air. I listened keenly and after about five minutes I heard a familiar call, it was Mimiko. She flew straight towards me, I ducked, and she flew in.

"Where have you been?" I walked over to my trunk where she was perched.

"I need you to take these letters to Zabini, Malfoy, and Lee, okay? And bite the hell out of them if they don't write back or don't try and help." I attached the letters to her leg, gave her a treat, and carried her to the window. She took off and I watched her soar away, leaving me all alone once again.

_Now what?_

I walked back to my trunk and sat on it. I just sat there as hours went by. My eyes had adapted to the dark room, and as I looked around I had noticed _something _lying in the corner. I had spent most of the time staring at it, trying to decipher what it was.

_It must not be alive, it hasn't moved or anything…well, I don't think it has._

I squinted my eyes, trying to see if I could make out anything more.

"What am I doing?" I shook my head and stood up.

"What the hell is that thing?" I walked cautiously toward it. I was about two feet away from it, I leaned forward trying to make out what it was.

"SCCREEECHH!"

I jumped and whipped around. I pulled out my wand.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed as I watched Mimiko land on my trunk. I looked back to the corner, nothing was there.

"What the..?" I grabbed my wand.

"Lumos." Nothing was there. I spun around and looked around the room, looking for the thing that I knew had been there, but I found nothing.

"…whatever." I walked up to Mimiko and gave her a treat.

"Good girl, I see you did just what I asked." I grinned as I took the blood splattered letters from her.

_Yumi_

_Your bird is bloody vicious. Where are you exactly? I will try and come and get you._

_Zabini_

I smiled, Zabini always came through for me, and me for him. I had met him my first year and we had become fast friends. He was, although I hate saying it, my best friend. I felt comfortable telling him anything and vice versa. I set his letter down and opened the next one.

**Ayumi**

**Can you ever stay out of trouble? Sorry can't help you though; I got no way to get you. Sorry again. See you soon though.**

**Lee**

I wasn't too surprised and wasn't that upset either. I had met Lee my first year on the train. He was all by himself trying to find an open compartment and he came to mine. We became friends on the train but once I was sorted into Slytherin we drifted apart. I mean, he _is _a Gryffindor. But last year we had almost all the same classes, and we became friends again, regardless of our major difference. He's a great person to have around when I need to prank someone or set up a distraction. I put his letter with Zabini's and picked up Malfoy's letter.

"And what will Mr. Malfoy have to say?" I carefully opened the letter.

_Nakamura_ (oh how I loathed him calling me that.)

_Teach that bloody bird some manners or I will. Where are you? I will go get you since I'm guessing neither Zabini nor that filthy Gryffindor are capable of anything, especially rescuing you._

_D. Malfoy_

"What a git." I snared. I have known Malfoy since my first year also. I didn't like him much at first, but he has definitely grown on me. His arrogance, which at first I greatly despised is one of the things I now like most about him. His disregard for others somehow makes him a leader in others, and perhaps my own, eyes. There's just something about him that make him loveable and hate able at the same time.

I flipped Zabini's letter and began writing.

_**Zabini**_

**_Sorry about Mimiko. I'm in Paddington. Meet me in Hyde Park near the Serpentine. Can you come?_**

_**Yumi**_

I tied the letter to Mimiko. I flipped Malfoy's letter over.

_**Malfoy**_

**_Don't you dare touch my bird, or else. And forget about coming to get me, Zabini's already on his way. Thanks anyway._**

_**Yumi**_

I folded the letter and tied it to Mimiko.

"Take these to Malfoy and Zabini." I carried her to the window and let her out. I waited for an hour for their responses. I heard the town clock chime out into the air.

"Hmm, three a.m... If Mimiko doesn't hurry I won't be able to leave." I watched out the window, the sky was already starting to lighten. About twenty minutes later Mimiko came to the window.

"Finally," I opened the window, "What took so long?" I open the letters quickly.

_Nakamura_

_I wouldn't have come for you anyway. Good luck being rescued by Zabini, I won't be surprised when you send me a letter saying you're stuck in a muggle jail or such._

_D. Malfoy_

I tore the letter up.

"Always such a prat." I opened Zabini's letter.

_Yumi_

_Problem, I can't come get you. I sent the Knight Bus; you need to get outside though. Get them to take you to the Leaky Cauldron. I will meet up with you there later today._

_Zabini_

I grinned, Zabini always found a way to take care of me, no matter what.

"Well, I guess we should get going then, eh Mimiko?" I stroked her gently. I gather my things and put them back into my trunk. I then place Mimiko in her cage. She nipped crossly at me.

"Sorry, but you have to come with me." I got up and climbed through the window.

"Hmmm, guess I should just start walking then." I started down the alleyway. I walked for aimlessly for five minutes. "Where the hell am I supposed to go?" I sighed and began walking again. As I came upon a sidewalk of a neighborhood street the wind picked up. After a few more steps…

**BANG!**

I started at the loud sound and tripped on a crevice in the sidewalk, falling flat on my face.

"Ow." I rubbed my head and looked to the street, still lying on my stomach. It was a purple triple-decker with the words 'Knight Bus' written in gold.


End file.
